<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drinks, Dreams, and Doting by dreamalone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416283">Drinks, Dreams, and Doting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalone/pseuds/dreamalone'>dreamalone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Barista Lance (Voltron), Bartender Keith (Voltron), Bartenders, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Child Abuse, DJ Pidge | Katie Holt, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foster Care, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Dom/sub, Love, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Self-Indulgent, Top Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalone/pseuds/dreamalone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Lance finds himself at a bar in town with a very pretty bartender. What he doesn't know is that behind the bartender's rough exterior and aloof demeanour is a well of suppression and an endlessly open heart. If only Lance could figure out how to get past the bartender's walls and his supposed indifference. But first Lance has to figure out his own insecurities and doubts about the future.</p><p>One night, Keith finds himself staring at a very pretty barista across the bar. What he doesn't know is that behind that barista's outgoing and lighthearted nature, there's a determination to do well, and a lifetime of being doubted. If only Keith could figure out how to get the barista to see himself through Keith's eyes. But first Keith has to get over his own past and learn how to open up</p><p>Drinks are made, dreams are confessed, and the boys are doting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drinks, Dreams, and Doting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>He glanced over to get the bartender’s attention and his heart stopped for a minute. This boy was <em>beautiful</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a strange Friday for Lance. He had become accustomed to doing one of two things on a Friday: going to a questionable frat party with cheap alcohol and horny college students, or crashing in his dorm room with his roommate Hunk and a corny movie accompanied by takeout. What he wasn’t accustomed to was actual clubs vacated with people who looked like they attended art showings every weekend and drank fancy coffee from their local cafe every morning. Granted, these people actually looked pretty cool, but they definitely weren’t Lance’s usual crowd.</p><p>	The club was really well decorated for a casual place. It looked like an abandoned warehouse, with exposed brick walls and beams spanning the length of the ceiling. The only thing giving it away was the size. The entire club was definitely not the size of a warehouse, containing only a dance area, some seating, and the bar. It was decorated in a New York industrial style, with copper lights and brown leather bar stools and rough grey flooring. The place was impressive, and though Lance often felt comfortable in clubs, he couldn’t help but feel slightly out of place. The crowd here was so far from the usual people that he saw at university. When Lance went to school for marketing, he knew that he’d be surrounded by finance and accounting majors. Not that he had anything against them, it’s just that they tended to get a little dull sometimes. Lance was full of energy, and most people assumed that he was studying something along the lines of public relations. Most people didn’t get to see the side of Lance where he was hyper focused on a goal and determined to prove every doubting person wrong. </p><p>	Being a business major meant a lot of basement and frat parties that became the normal. The only reason he came was because Hunk wanted to see the cashier there, and he needed Lance as his wingman. It was definitely a nice change from their normal routine. The only problem was that Hunk was hitting it off with the cashier Shay. It was better than great for Hunk, but now Lance was less one friend and all alone with a bunch of strangers. Which was fine, Lance was a friendly person by nature, and if his friend was hitting it off with this girl, Lance wasn’t averse to finding himself someone for himself. He decided to hit up the bar. It was a good way to pick up people, and also a good way to get wasted. There was no point going to a club if he wasn’t going to get drunk.</p><p>	He took a seat at the bar, subtly looking around to see what everyone else was drinking. Being a university student didn’t exactly make you a lot of money, and as much as Lance enjoyed a daiquiri, they weren’t exactly the cheapest drink on the menu. Screw it, he thought. It wasn’t like he was coming back to this club anytime soon. From the way that Hunk was blushing and talking at twenty miles a minute, and the way that Shay was blushing just as heavily, it didn’t seem like Hunk would need a wingman in the future. That meant Lance was doing shots. Real classy. </p><p>	He glanced over to get the bartender’s attention and his heart stopped for a minute. This boy was <em>beautiful</em>. He was maybe the prettiest boy that Lance had ever seen, and Lance made a point to look out for good looking boys. He had these high cheekbones and a sharp jawline and these gorgeous eyes. If Lance didn’t know better, he’d say they looked so black they were almost violet, but he convinced himself it was just the lighting. And his hair looked so <em>soft</em>. Lance wanted to run his hair through the ink black strands just to see if they were as silky as they looked. But maybe it was the way this boy carried himself, with a quiet sort of confidence. Where Lance was all flashy smiles and charm, this boy was smooth control and temptation. He didn’t look like he was too outspoken, but the way he dressed said that he had this assurance about himself, and damn did he know how to make himself look good. He had on tight black jeans with combat boots, and a fucking <em>crop top</em>. A crop top! Which did nothing to hide his clearly defined muscles that made Lance embarrassingly want to swoon. And he was wearing a choker? And had an earring? Lance had to at least try to hit on this boy, if for nothing more than the fact that he’d be disappointed in himself if he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>	When the boy came around to Lance he decided to shoot his shot. “So, is it a special night, or do you always look this good?” He gave one of his signature smiles.</p><p>	“I always look this good,” the boy deadpanned, “Anything I can get for you?”</p><p>	“Uhh, three shots please?” Lance was a little disappointed at the lack of response and also slightly flustered because the boy was right in front of him and he was prettier up close, if that was even possible.</p><p>	“You sure about that?” The boy smirked, which was infuriating and also annoyingly hot.</p><p>	“What? Yes, yeah, I’m sure about that.” Smooth Lance, real smooth. What happened to his game? Usually it was one pickup line and a charming wink and he had girls and guys all over him. But as the boy walked away, Lance told himself that he probably got hit on all the time, and also that he was at work technically right now. Shoot. Out of his league and with the odds not in his favour? Lance was screwed. He watched the boy work, fluidly going through the motions: pour, shake, strain, serve, repeat. It was mesmerizing to watch, and certainly impressive. Not to mention Lance got a good look at the boy’s arms when he was shaking up cocktails. He wondered how he had gotten a job at such a popular club in the city. Surely he couldn’t be much older than Lance. If anything, he still looked like he was in college. And if he was around Lance’s age, then Lance sure as hell wasn’t giving up.</p><p>	So when the boy walked back towards Lance, shots in hand, he decided to try again in his most lighthearted, flirty voice. “You know, I think I might be lost. Is there any way you could give me directions to your heart?”</p><p>	“This place is basically one giant room. I don’t think you’re lost.”</p><p>	And with that, the boy walked away to his next customer, leaving Lance to watch his nice ass. He sighed. Hunk told him that his terrible pickup lines would backfire one day, and even though they did sometimes, most of the time they were oddly successful, the people on the receiving end thinking Lance was funny and down for a good time. Whatever. If pretty boy wanted to subject himself to another normal day at the job, then so be it. It wasn’t like Lance could ever score him anyway. He wasn’t sure who could, honestly. He downed his shots and paid, then left to the dance floor. Maybe he’d have better luck there, and now that he’d embarrassed himself, he didn’t really want to stick around. It looked like the dance floor was getting fuller as the night went on and the atmosphere changed to one that spoke of endless nights drowning in freedom. The DJ started playing a pulsing, alluring beat, one that pulsed with sultry glances and lingering hands. If nothing else, Lance knew how to dance. His family in Cuba was always dancing, and when he was young, he had taken dance lessons, letting the music flow through his limbs and move him to the sweet melody. When he had moved to college, one of the things that he missed the most was competing on his dance team. He would never pursue dancing professionally, it was more of a hobby for him, but that didn’t mean he missed the freedom of expression. And on top of that, it made it very easy for him to show off in cases like this. Tonight, he had someone to impress: someone who liked to wear crop tops and not entertain his usual forms of flirting.</p><p>So Lance took to the dance floor, letting the heavy beat roll through his body, swaying his hips slowly in a grind that left nothing to his imagination. He was sure people were watching him, but he wanted the boy to watch him, and to do that he needed to work a little harder. He moved across the floor, subtly making his way closer to the bar, and when he got close enough to be noticed without being too obvious, he started up his show again, making sure his back was to the bar at points to make sure the boy could watch his waist move side to side and watch as Lance ran his hands through his hair. He turned around slowly, and was met with a heavy gaze. He definitely had the boy’s attention now, and he made sure that the boy knew it. He met the boy’s stare, letting his eyes droop and opening his mouth slightly in a slight gasp, allowing the boy to imagine that same face in a much more private setting. When he thrust his hips forward, he watched as the boy’s heated gaze drifted not so subtly down and he ran his tongue over his lips. </p><p>And then the boy was talking to a bartender that had just come in, and when the new bartender took his place at the bar, the boy was gone, exiting through the back door. Just before he left, he glanced at Lance, subtly crooking two fingers towards himself in a silent invitation. Lance didn’t need to be told twice, rushing out the back door and wondering if he was dreaming. There was no way that his dancing had worked. At the same time, Lance knew his dancing would work, which was exactly why he did it. but still. </p><p>He glanced back and forth as he moved towards the door, making sure no one was watching them. The last thing he needed was for one of pretty boy’s co workers to come busting Lance out of restricted areas and finding that he had some company. He assumed that hooking up with bar goers was a big no no for the employees here, although that didn’t exactly stop Lance. Honestly, he had been hoping for a phone number at most, and he wasn’t about to complain about getting more if pretty boy was the one to initiate it. </p><p>	The music faded to a dull thump as he reached the door, and as soon as he exited, he was being pushed up against it, an intoxicating smell suddenly invading his space and making him go dizzy for a moment. As soon as he got his bearings, he realized that two eyes were staring him down and that they were definitely at least a little violet. And Lance in all his glory, blurted out, “Your eyes are purple.”</p><p>	Luckily, pretty boy ignored this. “You’ve been teasing me all night,” he said lowly, “I know you knew exactly what you were doing, moving like that.”</p><p>	Lance let out a breathy “So what if I did?” before lips were crashing on his and he forgot every coherent thought that he had. Everything became one single track: need, need, need. He needed to feel more soft lips on his, he needed to lose himself in the slide of tongue over his that made him dizzy, he needed to run his hands through soft hair again and again. Which is exactly what he did. He reached up and tangled his fingers in the boy’s silky hair, revelling in the fact that it felt just as nice as it looked. He gave the hair a slight tug and the boy made a small groaning sound in the back of his throat and then Lance was flipping them around, crowding his frame and kissing down his neck, making sure to pull the boy’s shirt aside to leave marks. The last thing he needed was something giving this boy away and getting him fired.</p><p>	When they separated, the boy grabbed Lance’s wrist and pulled him around the side of the building, stumbling past rough pavement and into a small alcove and then they were kissing again. This time all the hesitation of the first kiss was gone, and the boy had Lance up against the wall again, running his hands under Lance’s shirt and leaving a fiery trail behind. Lance grabbed the boy’s hips and pulled him flush against himself, both of them gasping at the contact. The feeling of rough jeans against his own was driving Lance crazy, and he couldn’t remember feeling this desperate since one of his first kisses a couple years ago, when he had made out with his girlfriend of three months behind a movie theater. But this was nothing like his first time. If that girl was a spark, then this boy was a bonfire, burning through Lance’s skin with desire. Everything about him screamed experience, from the way that he ran his fingertips along Lance’s waistband in a delicious tease to the way that his tongue slid over Lance’s, making his head fuzzy.</p><p>	And then Lance felt the boy’s hand reach down into his pants and he groaned, the first contact bringing him embarrassingly closer to the edge. His hips bucked up involuntarily, trying to gain more friction, but the boy was already sliding down Lance’s body, leaving a hot trail of kisses on his way. He stared up at Lance with lidded eyes, then unzipped his pants with his teeth. And fuck if that wasn’t going right into Lance’s memory of hottest things he’s ever seen. The boy pulled him out, eyes going glazed and wide as he stared at Lance.</p><p>	“Like something you see?” Lance smirked.</p><p>	The boy scowled and proceeded to run his tongue up the length of Lance’s cock, wiping the smirk right off of his face. Lance couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips, “Fuck that’s good.”</p><p>	And now it was time for the boy to give a slightly cocky smirk, right before he took Lance in his mouth in one motion. Lance swore, moving his hand to grip the boy’s hair at the back of his neck. Then the boy started bobbing his head up and down, and Lance felt his own head drop back against the wall in pleasure. This boy had clearly sucked cock before, and his mouth felt <em>good</em>. He felt warm and tight around his cock, cheeks hollowing and one hand pumping what he couldn’t take to a steady rhythm. Lance glanced down and almost swore again. Fuck, was that a sight to see, this boy all pretty taking his cock in his mouth, jaw slack and eyes looking up at Lance to watch his reactions. From this angle, Lance noticed the small planet that was tattooed right behind his left ear. Space boy, huh? It didn’t take long for Lance to near the edge. This whole night had felt like a tease, and by the time Lance was walking to that door he was already keyed up,</p><p>	“F-Fuck, I’m going to cum.”<br/>
The boy just glanced up, and then took Lance deeper, all the way into his throat until is nose was pressed up against Lance’s skin.</p><p>	“Shit, that’s it, fuck that’s so good,” Lance was incoherent, moaning and babbling on as he shot down the boy’s throat, watching him swallow his cum. When he rose off his knees, Lance pulled him close and their kiss was filthy and messy and desperate, clashing teeth and Lance biting the other boy’s bottom lip before sliding down and unzipping the boy’s pants.</p><p>	“You don’t have to,” the boy said, voice rough and low. </p><p>And if Lance didn’t already want to get him off, then that voice was incentive enough. Something about the knowledge that <em>he</em> did that stroked a small possessive streak inside of hin. He eyed the boy’s pretty cock, licking his lips. “Trust me baby, I want to.”</p><p>Once Lance got started, the boy fell silent, the only sounds coming from him being punched out moans that went straight to Lance’s head. He ran his tongue along the length of the boy’s shaft and circled the tip before taking him in his mouth and setting a steady rhythm. The boy’s moans were addicting, and Lance could dedicate hours finding out what made the boy make each sound of his. When the boy’s legs started giving out slightly and his hips thrust forward slightly, Lance sped up until he felt the boy cumming down his throat, loud moans pouring from his mouth. And then Lance was kissing him, this time softer but no less intense. He could feel the boy’s chest rising and falling slightly, still coming down from his high. </p><p>When they pulled apart, the boy was reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone. He looked at the time, and winced slightly. “I gotta go. It was uh… nice meeting you?” And then he was gone, and Lance was still too out of it to register much aside from the distant sound of an engine driving off into the night.</p><p>Lance groaned and leaned his head back against the wall. Fuck. Man that boy was something. He was also gone. And Lance realized that he hadn’t checked his phone and that Hunk was probably wondering where he was right now. He glanced at his phone, and sure enough, there was a missed call from Hunk. As Lance made his way back inside, he silently cursed himself. Shit. He hadn’t gotten Space boy’s number. And worse, he didn’t even know his name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you're enjoying so far! This fic is very personal, and it'll get more intense in the following chapters as their relationship progresses! I wonder what Keith thought of this whole interaction? ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>